


Blood

by Hypnophobian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Kink, Body Horror, Character Death, Humanstuck, Major Character Injury, Murder, Sober Gamzee Makara, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnophobian/pseuds/Hypnophobian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood. It was splattered everywhere, coating the walls in glistening red. They were all gone and it was all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

_Blood._

It was splattered everywhere, coating the walls in glistening red.They were all gone and it was all his fault. A haunting laugh brought his attention to the center of the room where a shadowed figure stood, club held in hand. The soft 'plap' of blood hitting the floor broke the dead silence of the room. Karkat's muscles locked in his entire body, his breath catching in his throat as the icy cold hands of fear gripped his being. His eyes lowered to the floor just by the other teen's feet as tears pooled in his eyes. Terezi's body was slug across the floor, her eyes rolled back into her skull and a sharpened pipe thrust through her chest. His eyes shifted upwards only to catch what was loosely held in his free hand. Thin fingers clutched at black locks of hair that was shaved on either side. No...His own boyfriend? Matching blood coated the lips of both Tavros' and Gamzee's mouths, the latter of the two quirked into a stomach curdling smile. 

**_"Isn't it so motherfuckin' pretty? All that mirthiful red.."_ **

Karkat jumped slightly at the harsh sound of his gruff voice in contrast to the eery silence filling the room. His mouth opened as if to respond to his former best friend, though his voice never made it past his throat, instead tapering off into a terrified whimper. God...No.. **This was all his fault**. He should have made Gamzee get help. He should have insisted with the juggalo refused to take his medication. Now they're all dead and he can't do anything to get them back. Gamzee dropped the things in his hand, Tavros' head hitting the ground with a dull thud before rolling towards the shorter male's feet. 

_**"So. Motherfuckin'. Beautiful."** _

Gamzee reached down and slowly curled his fingers around the pipe left in Terezi's chest, giving it a violent yank to remove it from it's place. Karkat retched at the wet sound the action made, his stomach heaving it's contents to mix with the blood on the floor. He didn't even have time to react before a sharp burning spread through his chest, his breath leaving him in a sharp huff as the pipe from before pierced his lung. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up at the face he had come to love as the brother he never had.

_"G-Gam...Why?"_

His words were only met with another chuckle, the metal being shoved further into his chest. Karkat's shoulders slumped forward as he coughed, blood adding to the mix that was already littering Gamzee's shirt. Black faded into his vision as burning pain radiated through his being, his legs trembling as they struggled to hold the weight of his body any more. His knees finally gave out as he slumped to the ground, the sound of blood gurgling in his lungs escaping his throat. 

Quiet shuffling was all her heard before Gamzee let out a guttural yelp, a bloody knife plunging itself into his throat. An all too familiar accent spoke up, coming from the injured woman holding the knife.

"Fuck. You. Gamzee."

Kanaya spoke through gritted teeth as she held her leg, which had obviously been broken by the way her ankle was twisted against the floor. She yelled as she was thrown to the floor once more before Gamzee collapsed, his hands clutching at his throat. Karkat's glassy eyes met Kanaya's, tears streaming down his face as he fought to breath. His eyes called out to her before the life faded from the brown orbs.

_I'm so sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I am literal trash ; u ;
> 
> I hope you guys like this. I'm so sorry that it's so short but I had the itch to write something and I decided that I could get this little drabble/one-shot out and I'd get some other stuff done [like the second chapter of the Sterek fic].


End file.
